


Two Dragons, One Arrow (Two Hearts, One Soul)

by LigressTheWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, BAMF Peter Parker, Dark Magic, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Monsters, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Trust Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Psychological Torture, Supernatural Elements, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigressTheWolf/pseuds/LigressTheWolf
Summary: Dragons are common in the world, though many doubt they were born from magic.From the ocean dweller that swims as fast as riptides to the storm bringing sky dragons, dragons roam the Earth, sharing it with humans.There is a well-hidden secret few humans know though.Dragons want to keep it that way.(((--)))Spider is your ordinary Dracrachnea.Except he's not as ordinary as one might think.(((--)))Iron is no ordinary Iron-Plated sky dragon.But it's not like anyone else besides his species knows.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Two Dragons, One Arrow (Two Hearts, One Soul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are introduced.

Out.

**Out!**

_**OUT!** _

He needed OUT!

The Earth was pressing down above his head, suffocating him with the smell of the damp dirt tones.

**STOP!**

He stops.

Something at the edge of his head tingles.

Warning.

It rises, the sensation blaring alarms at him.

If he was to dig any further, something terrible would happen.

To him.

He pauses.

Shakes his head.

The feeling doesn't go away, instead increasing.

Stomp-stomp.

Stomp-stomp.

Footsteps.

Big ones.

They shake the earthy roof above him, making pieces crumble and fall.

He wants to whimper.

Call for his parents.

They should be here.

They should be protecting him.

Caring for him.

Instead, he's buried underneath the ground and starving, having eaten the rest of his shell a waking cycle ago. With an unknown enemy walking above his head.

No. Not walking.

Searching.

For what?

His sense ticks and he ducks his head as, with a thundering thump, the dirt around him crashes down.

For him.

A clawed foot covered in shiny scales stops mere whiskers from his snout.

The dragonet stills, his sense blaring at him to remain quiet and unmoving.

Don't draw attention.

This is his only chance to live.

An eternity passes before something happens.

A huge object comes toward him and he shoots out, heading in the direction his danger sense is directing him to.

 _'No you don't.'_ A deep, dark, vicious voice echoes in his ears, penetrating his mind and stopping his paws from carrying him to safety. It's only for a second but that second is all the monster needs to grab him.

Its large paw wraps around his body twice, crushing him. He cries out, but nothing answers besides silence of the forest he is now able to see through blurry and darkening vision.

A snap clears his vision only for a moment before white hot, searing pain tears through his body. It steals the breath from his lungs, destroys his nerves, tears apart his mind.

Darkness soon takes over and the dragonet willingly succumbs to the Realm of Dreams for an escape as a mighty roar shakes the air.

**///~~\\\\\**

Tony had been having a good day.

In hindsight, that should've been his warning.

The Avengers had all settled in nicely to his Tower (though he was still miffed at Fury and SHIELD for just assuming he'd become their sugar daddy) and they had become a little closer as teammates. He still liked to hide away in his lab for the most part.

Loki had been taken care of though and without anything to bind them together, no one was really sure how to talk to the each other. Coulson had "died" (SHIELD really needed to update their _stolen_ security cybernetwork) and the others were in mourning for the man they had all shortly known.

Aside from that, nothing had happened. Except for taking out HYDRA bases on some occasions, his life had returned to some semblance of his normal "normal".

The nightmares were the worst though.

It was always the same things.

Going through the portal.

Seeing the _massive_ army of Chitauri heading for their, oh so small and technology weak, planet.

Getting a glimpse of a huge being with what had appeared to be purple skin on a asteroid, commanding the aliens.

Falling, without the Hulk catching him or never making it through the portal in the first place.

His mind-

A blaring alarm pierces his thoughts, effectively shaking him out of the quiet lapse he had fallen into.

"J, what's happening?" He asks as he summons a suit and shuts off the alarm, heading to the conference room on the top floors he had had renovated for the Avengers when he realized that SHIELD would be pushing them off onto him.

"Reports of a Red-Skulled Hydra dragon in the Eagle Lake Old-Growth Forest in Maine have come to the attention of SHIELD. They have concluded that it is searching for something supposedly dangerous in the forest and are sending the Avengers to investigate and contain it seeing as it has already killed four people. Three were children." The AI explains, his voice following Tony as he sprints into the common room. Steve and the others are already there. Including Bruce, who looks nervous.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Steve hesitantly says to the ceiling.

"No problem Captain Rogers."

"You all heard what he said. Let's go."

**///~~\\\\\**

In about three hours, the Quinjet is landing in a secluded clearing, the ramp coming down as it does so. The non-flyers tensely walk out, eyes darting from side to side as they scan their surroundings.

"I haven't seen any sign of the dragon. How the fuck does SHIELD expect us to find it in this huge ass forest?!" Tony complains, hovering above the group as Thor lands next to them. Before anyone can answer, Steve by the way his mouth was open, a monstrous roar full of malicious victory echoes through the air. It sends chills down everyone's spines as birds flee into the air and animals run through the underground.

"I think that's how." Natasha says, looking at Tony.

"J, pinpoint the location of that roar."

After a minute, a map shows up on Tony's HUD.

"This way." Is all he says before taking off, his teammates following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> These dragons are heavily influenced and inspired by PopCross Studios and his dragon videos.
> 
> I will add my own spin and twists to them though


End file.
